


Moodboard for Retroactive Hitting

by dls



Series: More Than Just a Picture [9]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls
Summary: Excerpt from fic:Arthur pulls on his new set of trousers – charcoal grey this time, instead of the navy he'd been sporting this morning – right over the lace panties like it's nothing. Like the sight of them hasn't hijacked all the higher functioning regions of Eames' brain.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: More Than Just a Picture [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560874
Kudos: 34





	Moodboard for Retroactive Hitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sibilant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibilant/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Retroactive Hitting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724235) by [Sibilant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibilant/pseuds/Sibilant). 



**Author's Note:**

> [dls-ao3.tumblr.com](https://dls-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
